


Impatient

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chanyeol is so eager for Jongin to get home, that he can't even wait to get into the bedroom for the fun to begin.





	Impatient

Chanyeol sat on the couch, anxiously waiting Jongin to arrive home. It was a night he wished Jongin didn't stay late in the practice room to continue practicing even after everyone had left. Chanyeol was trying really hard not to please himself, but the thought of being inside Jongin, hearing the younger one moan and pulling at his hair was overwhelming. As he was about to give up on waiting, he heard the front door unlock. He looked up, only to see Jongin walk in, surprised to see Chanyeol still awake.

"I.. I thought you were asleep." Jongin said, closing the door behind him.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you."

Jongin looked at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol looked into Jongin's eyes. He pinned Jongin to the front door, kissing him deeply. Jongin instantly kissed back. Chanyeol slowly moved from Jongin's lips, across his jawline, and down his neck. So Chanyeol kissed and sucked on Jongin's neck, Jongin let out soft moans. Chanyeol softly smirked at how Jongin was moaning, sliding a hand up his shirt. Jongin kept moaning, enjoying everything Chanyeol did. Chanyeol then pulled away and removed Jongin's shirt. He then kissed Jongin's collarbone, Jongin humming at the pleasure.

Chanyeol continued to undress Jongin and himself, not leaving the spot they were in. Soon their clothes were on the floor, and Chanyeol still had Jongin up against the wall. Chanyeol then picked up Jongin, and gently tossed him onto the couch. He once again began kissing Jongin's neck, earning soft whines from the younger one, who was now at this point desperate to have his boyfriend inside him. Chanyeol slowly pulled away before wrapping Jongin's legs around his waist. He slowly inserted himself into Jongin, who was groaning softly as he did.

Once Chanyeol began thrusting, Jongin was moaning softly. Chanyeol slowly picked up the pace, but he was still giving gentle thrusts. Jongin was moaning louder the more Chanyeol thrusted. As Chanyeol started to thrust a little harder, Jongin's moans got louder. The sounds of both the males moaning filled the room, Chanyeol thrusting harder and faster, Jongin's moans and groans growing louder with Chanyeol's every change in his thrusts.

Chanyeol bent down to kiss Jongin's neck. Jongin hummed softly at the kisses. Chanyeol chuckled against Jongin's neck, Chanyeol kept thrusting, but he was picking up the pace faster than he did before. Jongin could feel himself nearing his climax, but was caught off guard when Chanyeol flipped the two over so he was now on the bottom, and Jongin was on top.

"Ride me, babyboy.~" Chanyeol said with a smirk.

Jongin nodded and began riding Jongin's dick, causing Chanyeol to moan with a soft smile on his face. Jongin continue to ride Chanyeol's dick, the two's moans filling the room. As the two felt themselves nearing their climax, Chanyeol gripped onto Jongin's waist. Jongin continued riding Chanyeol's dick, groaning loudly as he released inside Jongin. Jongin buried his face in Chanyeol's shoulder, graoning as he released over Chanyeol's stomach. Jongin pulled away, so he could lay besides Chanyeol.

The two stay there for a minute, catching their breath. Chanyeol looked at Jognin and smiled, moving some hair out of Jongin's face. He then kissed Jongin's lips gently for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you so much, Jongin." Chanyeol said with a smile.

"I love you too, Yeol." Jongin said.


End file.
